


you don't know (what you mean to me)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mention of Death, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: HR pursues Caitlin. She gives him one hell of a run.





	you don't know (what you mean to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! In case you didn't know, I'm Sweetmatcha. Well, Shuebzters > Sweetmatcha> Frostwells. I decided since I already claim that name on Twitter, why not brand my name on here? Makes it easier in case you want to reach out (which some of you did, which I absolutely appreciated <3)! 
> 
> I know, I know, I should be working on Roast Date but I thought I should take a break and write something new. It's been awhile since I wrote a Caitlin/HR fic so I thought I should give it a go! To be honest, if I didn't watch Tom Cavanagh's new movie, "Darrow & Darrow", I would've never wrote this. A certain scene from that movie is in here, so let's see if you can point it out! 
> 
> Also, this fic is set in season three, going along with the timeline before Caitlin became Killer Frost. In this fic, she survives and does NOT become her. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH OR DARROW & DARROW.  
> CLAIMER: I DO OWN ALL THE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES I MADE.

“Did I tell you that you look absolute look divine on this fine day?”

The cryogenetic metahuman glanced up to see the blinding grin Harry’s doppelganger flashed her.

It was no secret that Harrison Wells fancied the young brunette. Well, Harrison Wells from Earth-19 who went by the name “HR” to be exact. Ever since the eccentric man laid his eyes on her, he was besotted by her beauty and intelligence. Her smile, her wittiness, her sarcasm, her intelligence, her voluminous chestnut hair and gods, her voice; everything about her was HR’s ideal type of a perfect woman.

“Thank you, HR,” was all Caitlin would say, giving him a clinical smile, if not a little bit pained.

Caitlin was aware of his attraction towards her ever since he shook her hand all those weeks ago, introducing himself as being single. It was perplexing seeing the man who bore the face of her dead, psychopathic boss and his Earth-2 counterpart, spouting nonsensical humour and flirting with her. Not to say she hated it; it was just foreign to her.

Dr. Wells – or rather _Eobard Thawne –_ had a soft spot for Caitlin; that much was obvious to the young biochemist. The fact he brought home her fiancé just to make her happy proved it as much. After all, he didn’t have to. It didn’t benefit him in any way nor did it correlate with his plans to return to his timeline.

And then there was Dr. Wells’s Earth-2 counterpart. If _her_ Wells was considered to be eloquently refined, charismatic, sympathetic, then Harry was a complete contrast. He was brusque, snarky, and most definitely short-tempered. Yet, the older man was willing to sacrifice his life and the hope of finding his daughter just to save Caitlin from Dr. Wells’s _son._ Not to mention he was always there for her during her post-traumatic phase after being held captive by Zoom.

HR, on the other hand, held no similar characteristics to his previous counterparts. Flamboyant, boisterous, eccentric, flirtatious, unintelligent – everything the previous Wells’ does not stand for. Caitlin’s almost certain that the previous Wells’ she was associated with would’ve suffered a cardiogenic attack once they witnessed HR’s advances on her.

Yet, while all contrasting differently in terms of their personalities and characteristics, there was always the underlying tone of each bearing some sort of affection towards Caitlin (with the exception of HR; he’s always been exuberant about his emotions). It was just more exuberant in this version of Wells.

HR handed her a plastic cup of coffee– a triple shot latte, just how she liked it – with the _C.C Jitters_ insignia stamped on the side and followed her into the cortex.

He inclined his head in a small bow, allowing her to go through the glassed doors first.

“M’lady.”

Caitlin smiled softly and expressed her gratitude. HR beamed down at her, pleased with himself.

Every morning, the older man waited for her in the lobby of S.T.A.R. Labs, both their coffees in hand. No one asked of him to fetch them coffee –the man just does it. While HR is intellectually useless when it came to assisting Team Flash on missions, he does bring morale to the table, which everyone is thankful for. Even if it’s something small such occasionally making or brewing coffee for everyone. But not once did he complain. Their smiles and gratitude were a reward in itself for him.

Especially if it came from a certain brunette.

“So,” HR began, trailing down the hallway beside her, “you know what today is, right?”

“A day where we work?” Caitlin answered sarcastically but shot him a grin, indicating that she meant no malice.

He waved his drumstick in front of her. “Haha very funny, Caitlin, yes. But that’s not what I meant.” As they reached to cortex, HR gestured Caitlin to go in ahead of him in a gentlemanly manner. Once they were settled, he continued. “Today’s the first Friday of the month,” he stated, as if it were obvious.

She shot him a puzzled look, her head tilted to the side, not quite sure where he was going with this. “Yes, and?”

“Back on my earth, we had this day called, ‘Ask-Caitlin-Out Day’.”

Caitlin’s heart stopped. There was absolutely no way that was a real event. In _any_ multiverse.

“You’re joking,” Caitlin breathed in disbelief. He gave her a levelled look before HR broke out into a goofy grin. It was almost infectious. She playfully poked him on the side as revenge.

“Well, yes,” he admitted, perking up. “But I mean it, Caity. Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

The young biochemist adverted her hazel eyes as she bit her lower lip. This was something she never once imagine that would happen. He never really asked her out before. Sure, there were countless times where he was being a little bit flirtatious to the point of being too suggestive for her comfort, but his advances never went beyond that.

Besides, that man was a true Casanova –wooing women left and right with his charms. How would she know if he was merely teasing her or hoping to make her one of his many conquests?

She wouldn’t risk it.

“HR,” Caitlin started, unsure where to begin. “You’re a really sweet guy but I’m afraid I have to decline.”

The older man looked crestfallen at her rejection but he quickly regained his composure. “Are you sure? You’re missing out.”

She firmly nodded, her mind set. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Well, darn,” he sighed exaggeratedly. “But just to warn you; I’m not giving up, sweetheart.”

Caitlin smiled sadly at him. He really was a sweet, kind man.  “You’re efforts are wasted on me, HR.”

He roguishly winked at her before running off to bother Cisco.

“Oh, you’re definitely worth it.”

X

Apparently, every Friday was ‘Ask-Caitlin-Out Day’. And with every invitation that was geared towards asking the said person out, was met with rejection once more. It became a running gag within the team, betting on how long HR can keep this up before giving up or Caitlin finally caving in.

“A fifty that HR gives up asking Caitlin out. Dude isn’t _that_ desperate,” Cisco betted while sucking on a lollipop. His sneakered feet was propped on the desk while leaning back comfortably in his cushioned seat. The epitome of relaxation if you asked them.

“I don’t know, Cisco,” Barry drawled with mock uncertainty. “It _is_ the fifth time he asked her out. Fifty that she’ll finally accept on the ninth time.”

Caitlin groaned, covering her face in exasperation. “Are you guys seriously betting on this?”

“Yup!” Cisco answered cheerfully, popping the _p_ as he pulled out his lollipop from his mouth and pointed the red candy at her.

“Guys, guys!” Iris called, snapping her fingers at them to gain their attention. “Shouldn’t we be working right now?” The metahumans looked mildly ashamed at being called out before Iris shot them a chesire-like grin. “Besides, you’re going about this wrongly. A fifty he’s going to ask her out on the tenth time and then she’ll ask him out for another date.”

The two men looked at Iris in horror.

“How about never?” Caitlin said sternly, glaring at the human. “I mean, this is HR we’re talking about. He flirts with just about anything with a heartbeat that’s human. He’ll get over me eventually.”

The team members exchanged glances of doubt amongst themselves, not really believing her.

HR playing around with Caitlin? They couldn’t see it. Sure, the man isn’t as bright as the rest of them but he’s smart enough to understand not to mess around with them since this Earth is his home now. Unless he wished to be executed thanks to interdimensional law he broke, HR wouldn’t dare do anything to upset them. And that included toying with Caitlin’s feelings.

“I don’t think so, Caitlin,” Iris admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I mean, I think he’s honestly serious about you. I’ve never seen him so absolutely determined before.”

Cisco chimed in. “Yeah. Plus, he hasn’t been sneaking out to _rendezvous_ with some chicks lately. He’s been here at S.T.A.R. Labs, contributing to the team –”

“–being serious about missions, his behaviour and –” he gestured towards Caitlin’s direction, “…you.” Barry finished.

The cortex was now silent, letting the words sink in. There was truth in their words as Caitlin did notice HR’s improvement in his behaviour, commitment and contribution to Team Flash. But she never once thought he did so just to _impress_ her. It did seem shallow, were it anyone else. But this person was HR. A useless, degenerate member of their team who only seemed to stick around for his own personal gains.

But he really is trying.

“ _Damn,_ ” Cisco breathed in disbelief. Barry and Iris nodded their heads in agreement, both stunned that HR was capable of being remotely serious.

Caitlin bit the inside of her cheek. Perhaps, she was too quick to dismiss the older man. But in her defense, it wasn’t without cause. The sole reason why HR even set foot on this Earth was because Caitlin would miss Harry if he decided to leave them again. The team wouldn’t be complete without Harrison Wells and voiced her thoughts to him.

The Ice Queen would’ve never foresaw in her entire lifetime Harry suggesting to find an alternate version of him in the vast multiverse to take on his roll. Flattered that he would even mention such a thing for her, it wasn’t what Caitlin wanted. She was hoping that she’d guilt trip the older man, wishing her missing him during his absence would be enough of a reason for him to stay this time around. But apparently, it wasn’t.

HR was as fraudulent as their American president; promising things that simply cannot be.

The Earth-19 Harrison “HR” Wells was genetically indistinguishable from his Earth-1 and Earth-2 counterparts. It was just their personalities and intelligence that seemed to drastically contrast among each other. Well, HR being the only anomaly when it came to intellect. In her head, the fact he couldn’t comprehend the most mundane piece of technology such as a telephone, deemed HR absolutely useless in her head –in _all_ of their heads.

But she can now see that perhaps she was too quick to judge.

X

“Where’s HR?”

It became a regular thing to ask at STAR Labs nowadays. Ever since Julian Albert joined Team Flash, Harry’s doppelganger seemed to vanish from the place; sometimes from days on end, without a word.

Caitlin never really noted HR’s absence since he was known to trapeze out of the place under a disguise to fool around with people, most likely in their bed. However, the members of Team Flash did acknowledge that he seemed to be improving his behaviour even it was just to impress the cryogenetic metahuman.

But it seemed he relapsed into his old self, making him completely unreliable once again.

“Probably shagging some silly chit or buggering a bloke,” Albert offhandedly commented. Noticing everyone staring at him with a look of disbelief, the blonde shot them a confused look. “What?”

“We don’t say things like that here,” Barry chastised. “Whatever HR’s doing right now is his own business; not ours.”

The platinum-blonde haired archeologist glared at the Scarlet Speedster before grumbling under his breath, “Well, It’s the truth.”

“It’s _speculation_ ,” Caitlin corrected, resuming her paperwork. Julian visibly deflated when she didn't take his side.

She didn’t understand why she defended HR, even if she believed Julian. Sure, he’s part of the team she calls ‘family’, and perhaps someone she can even refer to as a friend. But recently, he’s been neither of those.

It’s no secret that Julian fancies Caitlin. Even if she kidnapped him and nearly decapitated his hand with her ice abilities, the Englishman still fell for her. The snowflake-shaped power dampener clasped around her neck proves that as much.

 _Perhaps, he’s jealous,_ her brain mused. _Explains the constant disappearance._

 _Or, he realized how incompetent he truly was now that Julian’s actually intellectually capable of fulfilling his duties, unlike him,_ she thought. Caitlin mentally shook her head. She shouldn’t be thinking like that. HR was truly trying to improve himself. A little competition shouldn’t set him back –not like this.

It wasn’t until early in the evening when HR returned, his signature drumsticks in hand.

“I’m back!” he called out, strolling into the cortex as if nothing was amiss. Either he was ignorant or oblivious to the multiple glares he received from everyone, but he didn’t seem to care as he slid across the room on the wheeled, office chairs.

Cisco was the first to voice what everyone in the room was thinking. “Where were you?” he asked pointedly, making an effort not to snap at the older man. However, his fellow teammates could see even that was trying on him, the way his jaw was clenched, fingers curled into a fist.

“Oh, I was out,” HR answered, skillfully twirling the wooden sticks between his fingers. “I met this _amazing_ woman, Claire! Whew! I gotta say –”

“No one cares about your sexual escapades, HR!”

Caitlin was surprised, to say the least, when she realized she was the one who yelled that. She certainly thought that on multiple occasions, yes, but she didn’t anticipate being this royally pissed off at him for being so impractical to actually voice it. Especially since they needed all hands on deck today to capture a rogue metahuman.

But hearing that he neglected his job to sleep with a _woman?_

_That’s it._

“You don’t pay for rent. You don’t pay for food. You don’t pay for clothes. You don’t pay for the utilities like the Wi-FI that you seemed to be so fascinated with,” Caitlin grounded out, rapidly losing her temper, unbeknownst her lovely, hazel eyes were morphing into icy, snowy ones. “You don’t pay for _anything_ , HR. So, the _least_ you can do is help us but you aren’t even capable of doing that!”

Everyone cautiously moved away from Caitlin, whose soft hazel curls where rapidly turning white. Streams of frosted vapour swirled around her hands as she glared hatefully at man who wore looked like Harry.

“Caity, sweetheart…” HR began slowly, raising his hands just high enough, as if talking to a wounded animal that was ready to bear its fangs.  

Unfortunately, she couldn’t hear him. Not with the blood rushing through her body, roaring loudly in her ears. With a yell, she angrily slammed her frosted hands on the table, sending a blast of icy wind to everyone in the room. Everyone recoiled from the blast, but thankfully, it wasn’t cold enough to do any damage on them.

Breathing heavily, her white eyes began transforming back to its natural colour along with her hair. No longer feeling overwhelmed with anger which was heightened by her alter ego, Killer Frost, dread formed in the pit of stomach, realization setting in.

HR approached her, as if ready to embrace her, but she flinched and took a step away from him. She nearly killed him. How can he still stand the sight of her when everyone else in the room looks utterly terrified of her?

Caitlin crossed her arms, emotionally and physically shielding herself. “Go away,” Caitlin sobbed weakly. “Just go.”

HR reached out to her but thought better of it and dropped his arm. He turned to leave the cortex but not glancing at her one last time. If she looked up, she would see HR’s face of remorse, that he doesn’t blame her at all.

Too bad she wouldn’t feel the same.

X

The next time she saw HR was in the medical bay. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t him lying in the cot but rather her.

She had woken up in the makeshift medical bay; the cheap, fluoresces light overhead blinding her sight. Caitlin tried to move her arm over her eyes to shield her from the offending brightness but found she had little to no strength in her body, much to her surprise. Her lips were dry and she was heavily parched.

Once her eyes got used to the overly bright room, she managed to tilt her head over so slightly to see the raven haired man.

Caitlin didn’t know long it had been since she last seen him; months or weeks, she doesn’t remember. Appearance wise, he doesn’t look that different other than a light stubble growing on his face. Although, one noticeable feature was that his once bright, azure eyes now looked gaunt –haunted.

HR sat in metal chair beside her bed, reading a book with one hand. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a strategic and tactical guide but it definitely doesn’t look like it originated from this Earth. It was leather-bounded and worn with letterings that were obviously engraved by hand rather than machinery. Caitlin was surprised he was reading something other than romantic material. Even more so that it’s academically _educational_.

Caitlin eyes trailed down his free hand only to see he was holding hers that remained limped on the bed. Her lips quirked upwards into a small smile, though it was probably a grimace.

“What are you reading?” Caitlin managed to ask, her voice dry and raspy, but hopefully audible enough for the older man to hear her.

It was comical watching HR jolting in his chair, dropping his book on the floor. 

Wide eyed, he glanced down to see if his mind wasn’t playing a cruel trick on him. Caitlin gave him a weak smile, hoping to give him a bit of reassurance. Instead of seeing his signature grin, HR only gripped her hand harder as he practically flew off the chair and onto the side of her bed, mindful not to hurt her wounded body.

“Caitlin! Oh, gods, you’re alive!” HR breathed, relief washing over him. He placed his hand on her forehead, as if checking her temperature before sliding his fingers through her hazel hair.

The sudden act of affection surprised Caitlin. He never openly displayed any physical affections towards her. But she didn’t shy away from his touch, not that she could’ve considering the lack of strength in her body.

“I’m fine,” she reassured, finding his warm hand soothing as he stroked her head, the other rubbing his thumb on the back of her palm. “What happened?”

He evaded the question. “It doesn’t matter. You’re alive.”

This was the second time HR mentioned she was alive. Of course she was alive. But what happened to her that made him think otherwise? She tried to press him more for answers, but she ended up coughing fitfully from dehydration. 

“Water!” HR exclaimed, slightly panicking. “You need water!” He left her side to fetch her a glass from a pitcher that was near the sink. When he returned, he placed it on her bedside before gently helping her up. Satisfied she won’t drown, he placed the cup to her lips and lightly tipped it over. The clear liquid was cool to her dry mouth and she gulped it down greedily, careful not to choke.

“There you go,” HR murmured encouragingly. She let out a harsh gasp once she finished chugging down the water, feeling energized. She rationalizes that maybe she’s been deprived of water for so long but Caitlin swears if Jesus had purified that water, she would’ve believed it. HR grabbed a napkin seemingly out of nowhere and wiped her mouth from the stray, little droplets.

“Thank you, HR,” Caitlin said, truly thankful that he’s being so kind to her, especially she nearly froze him to death the last time she saw him.

His cerulean eyes softened. “Of course, Caity. Anytime.” He didn’t touch her head but he settled with just holding her hand; a gesture that seemed to bring peace to the pair.

“So,” Caitlin started, wanting to break the silence, “what book were you reading?”

HR waved a hand dismissively. “It’s just…this book,” he answered uncomfortably.

“A book about tactics and strategies?” Caitlin looked at him innocently. He winced and looked down dejectedly.

“So you saw it, huh?”

“I don’t understand why you’re so ashamed of it,” she mused truthfully. “I think it’s great that you want to learn things for the sake of the team.”

“It’s not for the team,” HR mumbled under his breath.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’s not for them,” he repeated, this time a little bit louder. His blue eyes locked with hers, showing that he’s telling the truth. “All of this –I’m not doing it for them.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Of course you don’t,” he sighed, running a hand through his face tiredly, a trait he seemed to share with his doppelgangers. “I never expected you to.”

Caitlin laid there in her cot, baffled by HR’s statement. What did he mean by not doing this for the team? What else does he have to gain by learning this if it’s not for Team Flash?

_He really is trying. He’s serious about you._

“You’re not doing this for me, are you?” Caitlin asked nervously, not really sure if she wants to hear the truth.

“I want you _safe_ ,” he admitted honestly. “There are some things I don’t agree with Francesco and B.A. but I don’t know anything about planning and tactical strategies. I don’t know anything about the equipment you guys use. I don’t know _anything._ ”

HR looked absolutely beat up over himself but she doesn’t understand why. They all established that he’s essentially useless when it came to the actual mission planning but nonetheless they still needed him. It never bothered him before about his status so what affected him to make him behave this way?

“HR, I’m more than capable defending myself.”

“I know you are,” HR admitted wholeheartedly. “You’re this stunning, powerful, enchanting, beautiful fighter –”

“HR…” Caitlin interjected warningly, wanting him to get to the point.

“But you’re only human, Caitlin,” he finished, his face utterly serious. “You want to know what happened? You _died_. For a minute, yeah.” HR laughed in disbelief as if he himself couldn’t believe that she really flat lined. “But for sixty damn seconds, I thought I lost you. Even with your powers, you’re still only human. Humans are prone to dying. And there’s nothing I can do about that. Nothing I can do to help _you_.”

Caitlin was rendered speechless. She _died?_ How? How did she die? Why is she still alive?

 _There’s no way I died,_ she thought, panic rising, _let’s go back to the beginning. See what you remember, Caitlin._

She remembered someone breaching into S.T.A.R Labs while Cisco and Barry were out, leaving Caitlin and Iris alone in the cortex. They remembered they were chasing a metahuman who claimed he hailed from the sixty-fourth century.

“Abra Kadabra,” she murmured softly. “That’s the metahuman that injured me.”

Oddly, HR remained silent, urging her to continue. The quietness coming from him was unsettlingly.

The next thing Caitlin remembered she was in the lobby of the cortex with Iris, confronting the metahuman. He threw some sort of grenade and a piece of debris – an iron rod – penetrated her stomach.

Unconsciously, she moved her hand to stomach to see if the offending piece of material was still lodged in her abdomen. It wasn’t but she did felt a raise tissue on her skin, signalling that she might have a massive scar across her belly.

“I was awake during my surgery and instructed Iris and Julian on what to do to,” Caitlin commented.

HR let out a hum of affirmation. “What else do you remember?”

Caitlin tried to remember the events that occurred afterwards but it was all black to her. She remembered hearing Julian’s voice and then pain on her side, but nothing conclusive and solid. “Nothing.”

“That’s when you flat lined,” HR stated, eyes pained at the memory. “You were convulsing; apparently there were leftover debris internally that they missed. That caused you to have a seizure and –” HR choked as he was unable to finish his statement. Caitlin squeezed his hand, a silent reminder that she was right here in front of him; alive and well.  “I was so _useless._ I watched you die and I couldn’t do anything about it other than hold your hand.”

HR turned his face in shame. He couldn’t tell her that prior to her attack, he had been in a three day tryst with some woman named Wanda. Even if he had been there with her, there was nothing he could’ve done.

The metahuman felt remorse for HR. No one should watch their friend die. Caitlin knows the pain that would forever linger in her heart and a sweet man such as HR should’ve never witnessed that.

“But I’m here now,” she offered, making him look up at her. “I’m _alive,_ HR.” 

By just saying that, HR’s eyes welled up with unshed tears, the truth finally sinking in. Caitlin Snow is alive, talking and smiling right at him. She lived. He leaned over and nuzzled his nose into the mane of her hair.

“Go out with me, Caitlin,” he asked, almost begging. “Please.”

She giggled softly as she gently pushed him off her. “Now’s not the appropriate time!”

“There’s no such thing as an _appropriate time_ ,” he said, mimicking her tone. “What if there wouldn't _be_ a next time?"

She regarded HR with sadness. This wasn't like him to be so pessimistic. Caitlin missed his infectious enthusiasm, the ability to make her smile no matter the situation. But her death must’ve hit him hard.

“Well, it’s not Ask-Caitlin-Out-Day,” she said teasingly, not really sure if today’s a Friday or not. “I thought you only ask me out on Fridays.”

He growled at her playfully. “If I ask you next time Friday rolls around, will you say yes?”

She pretended to ponder on it, her lips pouted in a look of contemplation.  

“How many times have you asked me out so far?”

“Nine,” he answered without missing a heartbeat.

She feigned disinterest. “Well,” she drawled. “I _might_ not say no.”  

It wasn’t a definite answer, but she didn’t decline him either and that was enough for HR. He smiled broadly down at her, showing a row of pearly white teeth, the age lines around his eyes more prominent.

But to Caitlin, for some reason, she actually found him attractive.

x

“You look good with glasses,” she commented offhandedly, noticing the absence of his spectacles.

HR perked up. “I do?” Caitlin made a sound of affirmation as she nodded her head. “Well, that’s good. I can actually _see_ better with them.” He deftly put on his black Ray-bans. The moment she became clear in his vision, he gave her a flirtatious look. “Well, hello there, good-looking.”

Caitlin felt her face reddened, and ducked her head almost meekly – she was still unused to HR’s flattery. “Thank you.”

He grinned at her unusual shyness. “You’re welcome.”

Ever since she’d been cleared out of the med bay and fit for duty again, HR and Caitlin never really had a moment alone. The team would constantly surrounded her, making sure she was truly okay. HR would still openly flirt with her, causing everyone to tease her, must to her chagrin. But today, she arrived early at the lab to see HR already there.

“Well!” HR clapped his hands together before pointing at her. “Today’s Friday. You know what that means?” The older man peered down at her, his eyes shining expectantly behind his glasses.   

_Well, he certainly didn’t waste any time getting to the point._

“Yes and yes.”

HR sighed and placed a hand against his chest dramatically. She didn’t miss the fleeting flash of hurt on his face. “Okay, okay. You can’t fault a guy for try – wait, what?” His blue eyes widened comically as her words finally sunk in, not really sure if he actually heard her correctly.

“I’ll go out to dinner with you,” Caitlin confirmed.

HR looked around the room skeptically before giving her a look of confusion. “Are you serious?”

She nodded. “I’m serious.”

“Are you wired?” HR peered down at her blouse to see if she was wired before looking around the room. “Is this your doing Francesco? Where’s the camera?” When he was met with silence and no Cisco cackling, he looked back at the young woman, utterly baffled. “No seriously – what I do? What I do different? What I do _right_?”

Caitlin sharply inhaled at the barrage of questions that flew out of his mouth, slightly already regretting her decision. However, she didn’t blame him for being so surprised. She rejected him so many times, HR was already anticipating the said rejection, not her actually saying yes. Poor man looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack.

Besides, the metahuman finally got it through her thick skull that HR may like her more than a one night fling.

“Nothing,” Caitlin reassured, boldly placing her hand on his bicep in what she hopes was in a reassuring gesture.

 _It’s just that I finally realized that you truly cared about me and that you’re actually good looking,_ she thought. Not that Caitlin would ever admit aloud to the older man.

HR glanced at her hand before looking at her uncertainly. “No?” he asked slowly, still not fully believing her.

“No,” she confirmed with a nod of her head. Caitlin retracted her hand. “I just thought…well, there’s no harm going out with you. Plus, I _did_ say I might not reject you this time.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion before breaking out into a grin, remembering she did say that when he was in the med-bay taking care of her. “Oh, okay. Okay, great!”

“Great,” she parroted, feeling a bit awkward at the pure happiness emanating from him.

“I’ll text you the details tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Great!” he said happily. Before she could walk away to start her work, HR placed his hand on her forearm and pressed his lips against her temple, enjoying seeing the flustered look on her pale face. “See you tonight.”

X

“Now, why aren’t you leaving for your date with HR?” Cisco asked curiously when he saw her lounging around on her chaise lounge.

Caitlin sighed, burrowing her face into her arms. “I don’t think I’m up for this,” she answered truthfully. “Why did I agree to go out with him again?”

“Because you wanted to prove all of us wrong and win the bet?” he answered.

“Right.”

Caitlin knew the exact reason on why she felt so reluctant and nervous. Earlier that evening, he had informed her that they will be dining at some upscale restaurant downtown. He had shocked her by telling her he had saved up his allowances that Cisco gave him over the months with hopes he would take her here one day.

Her heart pounded erratically in her chest when reading his confession. The man is truly a hopeless romantic.

“You gotta trust me, all right? It’s going to fine,” Cisco reassured, moving to get her coat from the closet.

“I haven’t been on a date since Julian asked me out months ago.”

She heard her best friend scoff from the other side of the living room. “I don’t think you almost decapitating him and taking him out for a drink as an apology should be considered a ‘date’. Besides, you didn’t really like Malfoy.”

Cisco was never fond of Julian, calling him Malfoy behind his back, referencing to Draco Malfoy –a character he despised in the Harry Potter franchise. It didn’t help the two of them looked eerily similar.

Seeing as his fellow meta refused to move, he walked over her and patted her head affectionately. “Caitlin, as much as the man is annoying, HR is a really nice guy.”

“I know,” she admitted, raising her head to look at her friend. “I’m just nervous, Cisco.”

“Don’t be, Caitlin. It’s just one date.” She grumbled as he pulled her out of her seat and thrusted a pair of heels which she begrudgingly put on.

Finished, she stood to her full height, looking down at Cisco. “Okay, promise me you’ll call me in thirty minutes. Give me a way out.”

He clicked his tongue.

“Nope, I’ll definitely will not call you.”

“Please, Cisco!” Caitlin pleaded. “What happens if something goes wrong?”

He motioned towards her cellphone. “I installed a distress call on your phone for _emergencies_ only.” Seeing the hesitation on her pretty face, Cisco placed his hands on her shoulders. “Cait, it’s going to fine. It might even be fun.”

She glared at him, her eyes icy. “Promise you’ll call.”

Cisco sighed in defeat. “Alright, I’ll call.” He handed his friend her beige trench coat before spinning her around out the door. “Now, go! I’ll be here when you come home.”

“Don’t eat my pizza pockets!”

He dismissed her with the wave of his hands. “I make no promises.”

x

Caitlin stood outside the fancy establishment in awe, wondering how much did Cisco give HR in allowances if here were able to afford this place like he claimed.

The maître d’ greeted her warmly as he directed Caitlin to the seat where she and HR would be dining for the night. He led her to the back of the restaurant away from prying eyes to an intimate booth; the fireplace seemingly to be their main light source.

“Hi,” she greeted. HR was playing with a breadstick before her arrival and the sound of her voice startled him, causing him to drop the food.

Once he saw her, HR moved out of his seat to greet her but he froze on the spot. She stood in front of him, eyes downcast, in a simple but elegant V-necked black dress that fell to her knees. Her long chestnut hair were pinned up in a simple bun but a few stray curls cascaded down on the sides of her face. She wore little makeup which was highlighted by the soft flickers of the fireplace.

Caitlin looked absolutely stunning.

“Wow,” HR said, almost breathlessly. “You look…celestial.”

The metahuman gently laughed at the compliment, her eyes crinkling. 

“Thank you,” she said shyly before gesturing to his suit. “You look handsome.”

He winked roguishly at her. “I know.”

It was a simple black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes. It was a little crooked but Caitlin would point that out soon. His shoes were clean and polished, and his cufflinks was inserted properly.

A part of Caitlin thought he would dress in something absurd that was traditional to Earth-19, but breathed a sigh of relief that he either adapted to this earth’s social wear or both earths’ had that in common.

“You’re tie –” Caitlin pointed to the piece of clothing, “–it’s a little crooked.”

“Oh!” He glanced down and realized it was. “I’m not very good at this. Tying ties that is,” he admitted, voicing his frustrations.

She moved closer to him. “May I?” she offered, not willing to touch him without permission.

He swallowed at their close proximity. “Be my guest.”

Caitlin’s deft fingers quickly straightened and smoothed out his tie and she lightly traced the top of the collar back to the nape of his neck and tugged the collar down to cover the material. By the time she withdrew her hands and took a step back, both parties were flushed at how intimate it seemed.

“Let’s sit?” HR asked, trying stop any upcoming awkwardness between them. He finally got her to go out with him and awkwardness was the last thing he wanted to make this night any less than memorable for both of them.

He gestured her to slide into the booth and he followed once after she was seated.

Before HR could say anything, Caitlin beat him to it.

“I want to clarify something first for this date.” He looked at her in surprise, but motioned her to continue. “We are not going to define this –” She gestured between the two of them, “– as a date or a not a date. No labels. At least, not yet.”

“Huh-uh, so…” he started, trying to grasp what she’s trying to say, “this is or is not a date.” Seeing her nod, he lightly tapped the table. “Understood.”

“Next, we’re not going to discuss anything related to work including our team.”

“Of course. Because we’re professionals.” He opened his napkin and placed it on his lap. Satisfied, he placed his laced his hands and put it on the table. “But... _what_ can we talk about?”

“The field is wide open,” she smiled.

They sat in awkward silence, HR trying to figure out a topic they both can chat about. They’re coworkers, yes, but Caitlin stated that she wishes not to talk about work or their teammates. Other than, they don't know each other that well.

“Nice…weather we’re having?” he asked uncertainly.

Caitlin let out a sigh of relief. “Yes! A good, neutral topic! I approve.”

“You approve!” HR grinned broadly at her, proud that he found something that Caitlin found agreeable before looking confused. “The weather or the topic?”

Realizing how horrible this date-not-really-a-date is going, Caitlin mentally berated herself. Here’s HR trying to accommodate her selfish rules all because she’s nervous. Yet, she never really stopped to consider his feelings. He’s been trying to get her to go on a date with her for months and all it took was her dying to finally accept. But here she was, mucking up the experience for the both of them.

She deflated. “I’m sorry, HR,” she apologized. “I’m being unfair, and I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I’m a little nervous too,” he admitted. He picked up his water. “You know what? We’re both adults. Let’s just talk. Ask me questions. Fire away. I’m an open book.”

Caitlin blurted out, “Why are you still single?”

As she asked that, HR took a sip of his water and choked at the unexpected question. He dramatically pounded his chest. “Man,” he coughed, “go straight for it, don’t you?”

If it were any other person, Caitlin would be absolutely mortified at asking such a personal question. But she was genuinely curious as to why HR doesn’t have anyone significant in his life. After all, she did not find his playboy behaviour appealing. At all.

“No, I’m serious! Are you divorced, a widower, a confirmed bachelor?” she questioned before asking in a soft voice, “Why are you still alone at your age?”

He scoffed. “I’m alone, if must you know, Nosy Caity,” He playfully tapped her on the nose with his finger, “because…of my obsessions with figurines, and literature.”

Caitlin burst out in laughter, not really believing him. “You’re kidding.”

He broke out into a smile. “I’m kidding,” he confirmed. “Okay here it goes.” Before continuing, he took a sip of his water, as if easing his nerves, bracing himself. “I was married. But my wife passed away; she had cancer.”

Caitlin felt her heart plummet into her stomach. She looked at him wide eyed, waiting for him to say, “I’m just joking” but it never came. Sadness clouded his eyes as he struggled to smile at her.

“I’m sorry,” was all Caitlin could say, not really sure what she _could_ say in this situation. Of all things she was expecting him to say, it certainly wasn’t this.

Maybe HR sleeping around with countless women was a way to fill the void his deceased wife left when she passed on. The happy go lucky personality he gave off was to hide the sadness. It certainly made sense to her.

HR shook his head. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” He looked up at her, understanding in his eyes. “And I know your husband…” He trailed off, but she immediately understood what he was referring to.

_Ronnie._

It was Caitlin’s turn to look forlorn. It had been two years since he passed away yet the pain was still fresh as if it happened yesterday. “Yeah,” she sharply exhaled, “died helping Barry close a breach.”

The pair sat in silence, giving each other a moment to collect themselves, as getting over a loved one would never heal. However, Caitlin has a newfound of respect and understand towards HR.

“It’s funny,” he sniffed. “No one really knows what it’s like. I mean they offer their sympathies–”

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I hate when they offer their sympathies.”

HR let out a bark of laughter at her reaction. “I hate it too!”

“Right? It’s the worse!” she giggled.

“I’d prefer if they didn’t say anything. Because what can you say? That somebody has…” HR made a gesture with his hands, hoping Caitlin would understand what he’s trying to say.

Thankfully, she understand as she had a passive look on her face.

“Yeah.”

“Me, and her; I wanted to be there for her. All the time,” HR confessed, twiddling a breadstick in his hand. “Stay by her side, hold her hand. Y’know, hours. Days. Weeks. But the doctor made me go home, take a shower, get cleaned up. And when I came back, she was gone.”

She understood. HR may not love her, but she certainly witnessed it first hand when she died. The desire to be her side, to make sure she wasn’t alone, that she was alive. She understood how deep his love went for his wife.

“We just got married,” Caitlin started, gaining his attention. “At first, I thought he died when the Particle Accelerator exploded. But he had powers that saved him. But it really wasn’t him. And then when I finally got him back, I lost him again. He promised me he’d come back but he never did.”

“That’s heartbreaking,” he said sincerely without sounding condescending. “All the conversations you never had, playing in your head, and one day, it hits you that you’ll never say it to them.”

“You’ll tell her,” Caitlin said certainly with a smile. “One day.”

He looked at her in amazement, as if he never expected her to say that. But he believed her. She knew he did just by the look on his face. Now, the original perception of the goofy, laidback HR vanished from her mind as she finally had this opportunity to truly get to know this side of him that no one on this Earth knew about.

They were kindred spirits, almost.

The dinner went on smoothly now they found a confidant in each other. They shared what burdened their souls and found out they weren’t alone in the world. It was that sort of connection that no one else would really understand – not unless they experienced the same heart-breaking loss such as theirs.

The rest of the night, they discussed the differences in their cultures, types of literature and films. And much to her surprise, turned out she and HR have similar tastes. That’s why HR couldn’t really bond with Cisco when it came to pop culture and sci-fi references; he didn’t really enjoy them unlike his Earth-2 counterpart.

They made each other laugh by mimicking their team mates, movie scenes; just all in all an enjoyable evening that neither would’ve expected.

Caitlin was about to impersonate Iris when her cellphone loudly vibrated on the table. Glancing down, Cisco’s name flashed on the screen along with a goofy picture of him she snapped. She remembered she practically begged Cisco to call her so she can get away from this date. Now, she found herself wishing it could never end.

“Are you gonna answer that?” HR asked, munching on a breadstick.

“No,” she replied, placing it back down. “It’s Cisco. My escape call.”

“Your escape call?” He sounded offended that she thought she wouldn’t enjoy his company tonight.

“What? I’m sorry,” she said, truly apologetic.

“Nah, don’t worry, I ignored B.A’s like ten minutes ago,” he teased.

“What?” she exclaimed.

“Yeah,” he drawled before the pair burst in laughter, not really caring if they were disturbing the other guests.

“This is nice,” Caitlin admitted.

HR hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his water. “Yeah, it is. Maybe we should go on a date.”

Caitlin perked up, smiling. “Yeah, I’m considering it.” She watched as HR’s cerulean eyes brightened, happy at thought of spending another night like this with Caitlin again.

HR paid their bill, with him commenting on never coming back here because of how expensive it was. Caitlin agreed. But she felt flattered and a bit special that HR would go the full monty on this place, trying to impress her. While the upscale establishment did impress her, it was the company the sealed the deal.

“Why don’t we go on a walk through Central City Park?” HR offered. “Is it that okay? I sorta don’t want this date-not-really-a-date to end.”

“I think that’s great,” she said happily. “I also don’t want this date to end.”

HR was ready to for her to reject him, that she had enough of his presence for one night but she surprised once more by agreeing with his idea.

“Wait, did you just call this a date,” HR asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Good restaurant, good food, good company; I’d say this was a very successful _date,_ HR.” She beamed up at him and HR couldn’t help but grin back. He was feeling as if he were on cloud nine.

Once they left the restaurant, he offered her his arm to take. Instead, Caitlin took his hand into her own, entwining their fingers and leaned her head onto his shoulders. Thankfully, even with heels, he was still significantly taller than her. She couldn’t see it but HR’s face was red, embarrassed on how close she was, he could smell her light perfume. Even more so that her cool hand was holding onto his large ones.

“Let’s go,” she said.

The walk through the park was amazing, considering the only time either of them went through here was during the day time. Now, it was devoid of other humans. Only the wildlife lingered and the trees rustled with the slight summer breeze. It was also nice that HR could walk freely without wearing a disguise in fear someone might recognize him as his dead, Earth-1 doppelganger. Besides, should any danger arise, he has Caitlin ready to freeze their sorry asses.

HR didn’t know what to do after the park. Should he walk her home? But that would mean being interrogated by _Francesco_ but he really wasn’t in the mood. Should she go back to his place? But that meant staying the night at the lab.

“What’s on your mind?” Caitlin asked, sensing he was feeling uneasy.

“Nothing,” he replied, nuzzling her head before looking straight ahead of him again. “Just wishing the night doesn’t have to end.”

“Well, we do have work tomorrow,” Caitlin said cheekily. He playfully tapped her nose again. “And I Cisco’s waiting for me at home.”

He nodded, but that didn’t mean he liked it. “I understand.”

They hailed a cab back to Caitlin’s apartment. When it was just the two of them in the lobby, they stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

“I guess this is it,” Caitlin said, her eyes downcast.

“Yup.”

“This really was a lovely date, HR,” Caitlin murmured honestly. “Best one I had in a long time.”

He looked at her softly. “Me too.” HR reached for her but thought against it last minute and dropped his hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I know that this is a date, but on _my_ earth, a date wouldn’t be over unless we…kissed our partners farewell.”

Caitlin raised a brow, not really sure if this is one of his lies. Like Ask-Caitlin-Out Fridays. “Oh, really?”

He laughed, “No. Ever since I laid eyes on you at the restaurant, I just really wanted to kiss you.”

“Well, why don’t you?” she challenged.

“Well –” Before he could say another word, Caitlin tugged on his tie towards her and pressed her lips against his own. He quickly fell into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. It soft, coaxing with the underlying yet obvious tone of desire. He gently nipped her bottom lip with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. He moved his hand to her cheek, gently stroking her jaw. A silent plea.

_Open up for me._

As Caitlin relaxed in his hold, HR became bolder. He slipped his tongue inside her inviting mouth, hers meeting with his own shyly. Caitlin inhaled at the strange yet intimate sensation, feeling the electricity cracking through her.

Caitlin moved her hands from his chest onto the nape of his neck, her nails slightly skimming in. HR moved his other hand from her waist to the back of her head, groaning loudly.

The groan was feral, loud and erotic, making his desire obvious for the younger woman. His hand that was on her cheek moved lower around her back, slowly lowering it until it landed on her backside and gently but firmly grasped her flesh. Caitlin gasped loudly, her mouth breaking contact with his. HR moved his lips to her cheeks, jaw and finally to her neck.

Caitlin couldn’t help but moan at the burning sensation of being kissed at one of her most sensitives spots on her entire body.

“Please,” she whimpered. She wanted more. She wanted to feel him skin to skin, to let their desires overcome them. It’s been so long for her and the way HR’s been kissing her promised his skills in under the sheets.

“Please what?” HR asked, clearly teasing her.

“More,” Caitlin answered breathlessly as he lavished her neck with wet kisses. “I want more.”

He hummed. He also wanted more from Caitlin. To claim her. To make her his. After months of ceaselessly pursuing her, it will be all worth it in the end if he had a chance to show her how much he desired her.

But he couldn’t. As much as the thought of pleasuring her all night sounded appealing, he had to be rational about this. And besides, HR’s now aware that Caitlin wants him as much as he wants her. He won’t ever let her go.

So, he pulled away, much to Caitlin’s dismay.

“We have work tomorrow, Caitlin,” HR explained, pulling her into his arms. “Plus, Cisco’s upstairs waiting for you.”

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, he was right. Cisco would worry if she didn’t come home tonight but she also doesn’t want to tell him that she wanted sleep with Harry’s doppelganger.

Huh. Who knew HR would be the one to bring sense into me?

“Can I at least have another kiss?” HR cursed silently. How could he say no to her, with her big, hazel eyes begging up at him almost innocently?

He moaned and leaned down to capture her lips once more. He ran his hands down her backside, unable to resist squeezing the supple flesh underneath his fingers. HR really didn’t want to stop. Not with her moaning like this. He wanted to take her right there on the lawn of her building, not really caring if anyone would see. But prudence took hold as he slowed down his movements even if his body merely ached at the thought of being separated from Caitlin.

He held her tightly against him and pressed three soft, chaste kisses against her ruby lips. He pressed kisses all the way down to her neck to where it met her shoulder. One more kiss underneath her ear with the flick of the tongue, more of a promise than farewell and pulled away.

HR ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly Caitlin regained her breath. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, lips were pursed from that bruising kissed. HR felt a swell of pride of doing this to her. Once her breathing was laboured, he rested his hands on her hips.

“Caitlin? Sweetheart? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled breathlessly. “That was just…wow.”

He smiled at her affectionately. “Wow indeed.”

Caitlin leaned her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his middle. “I really don’t want this night to end.” She pressed lips against his exposed throat and his breath hitched.

She craned her neck so she can whisper in his ear. “Can we go back to the lab?” she asked, her voice almost sultry.

 That caught him off guard.

“Are you sure?” HR asked, his brow furrowed.

“I’m sure, HR,” Caitlin confirmed. “I want this. I want _you._ ” She kissed him to show that she’s utterly serious.

He growled, his voice raspy with desire. “Then let’s go.”

X

“Good morning, Caitlin,” HR greeted, kissing her passionately, rousing her out her sleep. “Time to wake up.”

“Hmm?” she moaned sleepily, disoriented on where she currently was. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, giving HR an exquisite view of her lovely, exposed breasts.

"Did I mention how lovely you look right now?" HR asked, his face full of adoration.

Not really a morning person, Caitlin didn't really take the compliment. "The day just started. How the hell am I lovely?" she stated, her voice laden with sleep. No longer bleary eyed, Caitlin fully woke up to see HR lying beside her, already dressed for the day. “What time is it?”

He was absently playing with a strand of her hair before checking his watch. “Just a little over seven in the morning. You should get dressed.”

“Not yet,” Caitlin said tiredly, rolling over, draping her naked self over HR. “Just a little longer.”

She nuzzled her face into his chest, breathing in the fresh smell of soap, shaving cream and the lingering smell of mint, most likely from his toothpaste.

HR, on the other hand, was trying his best not to ravish the beautiful woman on top of him, however tempting it was. He admitted that he may have been a bit too rough with Caitlin, but she reassured him that she enjoyed every second of it. Even more so when Caitlin mentally confirmed his sexual prowess.

“Caitlin,” HR choked as she started moving her hips sensually into him, rousing his manhood. “Unless you want the entire lab to hear what we’ve been up to last night, please stop.”

Her movements stopped as her eyes flew open. “What do you mean the entire lab? You said it’s only seven so no one should be here.”

He looked away guiltily. “Cisco may have called me, wondering if you were okay. When I said you were, he said he bring you clothes.” He gestured towards the nightstand where a plastic bag which she assumed that’s where he clothes was. That explained why he was already dressed.

Caitlin covered her hands in embarrassment. “Oh, gods! He knows.”

She mentally scolded herself. How could she forget to text Cisco? If he knew what happened last night, then the entire team knew what happened, including Iris’s father.

HR pressed a light kiss against the crown of her head before propping the two of them up. “You should get showered and dressed. I’ll have coffee ready for you when you’re done.”

She reluctantly agreed, releasing her hold of him. Finally realizing that she was nude, Caitlin let out an undignified squeak and covered herself with the white bedsheet. “Turn around!”

“There’s no need to be shy. There’s nothing that I haven’t seen,” he teased. “Or tasted.”

Caitlin smacked him right across the face with a pillow, fleeing to the washroom, but not before grabbing her clothes off the nightstand.

When she finished, the scent of roasted beans filled the air. Coffee was ready, just like he promised. She entered the bedroom to see HR sitting on the edge, plastic cups of coffee in each hand. He handed Caitlin her daily coffee; triple shot latte, just how she liked it.

“You ready?” HR asked.

She let out a resigned sigh. “Let’s this over with.”

Before she could take a step out of the room, HR stopped her and leaned down to steal a kiss. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, not really apologetic. “I couldn’t resist.”

She harrumphed but she wasn’t annoyed. Instead, she cupped his ass, just like he had done last night, as payback.

Finally keeping their hands off each other, they made their way to the elevators, going up a floor. The pair walked in the cortex to see the other members of Team Flash waiting from them, arms crossed and looking smug.

Iris was the first one to break the silence.

“Y’all owe me one hundred and fifty bucks.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, gods, kudos to yourself for reading all 9k of this. 
> 
> But if you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing this, why not leave a kudos or even a comment to let me know that you appreciated it? It certainly prompts me to keep writing!


End file.
